Enemy in the Shadows
by Black And White Kirara
Summary: When both Miroku and Kagome fall victim to a strange and sudden illness, what will InuYasha and Sango do? The hunt is on to find a cure for the two, or is there a more sinister adversary at play here?... Rated for Inu's mouth. InuXKag MirXSan.
1. Part 1

**READ THIS: It's says InuYasha and Sango, but not because that's the pairing. Just because it's about them.**

**This short story I've come up with will be set during the anime series, most likely from episode 100 and up (I really like the episodes involving the Band of Seven, no clue why).**

**This is mainly for the benefit of those who haven't yet read the final manga chapter: 558. It's kinda like my idea for a filler episode. No matter what people say about them, I really don't mind them. They can be a nice break from all the serious goings on, and also provide some extra fluff and humor!**

**Eg: Episode 90: "Sota's Brave Confession of Love" - Very cute ep! One of my faves!**

**That and I just think it will work better. Please, please, please! Review, review, review! Can I get at least **_**6 **_**for this one? If that's okay? Regardless of wether it's pure gold or absolute trash? It's honestly just a bit of fun...**

**FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED!! **

**Plot summary: **

**When Miroku and Kagome fall victim to a strange and sudden illness, what will Sango and InuYasha do? Why is it that the rest of the group are unaffected? The hunt is on to find a cure for the two, but could there be a more sinister adversary at play here? InuYasha and Sango must hurry, for every minute spent could mean life or death for the ones that are most important to them... InuXKag MirXSan **

**Again, read, review and enjoy!**

**Enemy in the Shadows: A Race Against Time, Part 1**

_" No... Sango! "_

_The young exterminator known as Sango fell forward in disbelief as she felt the sharp, red-hot blade of her own brother's weapon sink into her back._

_The demon slayer looked back behind her with pain filled brown eyes as she watched her younger brother attempt to run to her side._

_Her whole family... had been killed._

_Murdered... by her own brother._

_Her younger brother... Kohaku._

_She couldn't hate her younger sibling though... she loved her brother, regardless of what he had done._

_He just hadn't been in the right mind... someone had to have been controlling him! They just had to have been! Kohaku would never do something so..._

_As Sango gazed into her brother's sad brown eyes, his form running to her with his hand outstretched, tears streaming down his face, Sango knew that her brother had broken free of whatever cursed demon had been controlling him before._

_Despite the weapon still stuck in her back, the demon slayer moved to meet her brother. She wanted to comfort him so badly, to asure Kohaku that everything would be alright..._

_Kohaku never reached her though. Sango's world came to a stand still as she heard the sounds of arrows whizzing through the air... the sickening sound they made as they punctured her brother's flesh..._

_" KOHAKU! "_

_" Sango... I'm afraid... "_

**--**

Sango shot up from where she had been dozing under a tree, in shade from the scorching sun. Midday had been fast approaching, and the heat had started to get to her. Her and her companions: InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and of course Kirara, had decided that then had been the right time for a short break, to just relax a little in the sun before continuing on their hunt for the rest of the sacred jewell shards.

The slayer had only intended to have a light nap, just to wind down a little while her faithful demon cat Kirara lay in her lap...

She couldn't of known that _that _day would be the one she dreamt about. The day her entire family and village of fellow demon slayers had been slaughtered... the day her brother had slain his own family under the control of the bastard demon Naraku...

Sango sighed heavily. That day would always be sharp in her memory, perminately etched into her mind.

Her brother's heartbreakingly distressed face as he realised what he had done... the disgusting sounds of multiple arrows hitting flesh...

" Sango? "

A low but calm voice called out her name. Sango looked up from her lap to see none other than the anmorous monk Miroku standing before her, a look of deep concern on his handsome face.

Ha! Miroku was good looking alright, but with that appealing feature came worse sides of the monk's nature.

He was conniving. He was thieving. Disturbingly cunning. Had a 'soft' spot for pretty women...

Sango inwardly grimaced. Miroku was all those things... but still...

He was a good man at heart. He annoyed the hell out of her most of the time, what with him grabbing her backside all the time... then having the nerve to ask random beautiful women to bear his children! Not forgetting the non-stop flirt- !

...but still. The monk could be kind and comforting when he wanted to be. Times when he was truly considerate of her feelings and not trying anything lecherous... they were rare, but Sango really cherished them.

" Sango... are you alright? " Miroku asked with worry as he sat down beside her.

Sango blushed, nodding to him quickly and turning abruptedly away from him to gaze back down at her lap. Arghh! After all the antics the monk had performed in the past... all the women he'd flirted with and lied to...

Sango had _sworn _she would not be the one to fall for him. She _didn't _have feelings for Miroku! She saw him as her friend, as her companion, but that was as far as things went!

But then... why did she always end up blushing when he was this kind and caring with her? Why, when he was actually being genuine and gentle with her, did her her heart beat so fast?

O-O-O-O-O

InuYasha fumed silently to himself from his position on the tree. Why did his friends always insist on taking so many breaks and stops?! They had _jewell _shards to find for crying out loud! Naraku to defeat! People to avenge! _None _of that was going to get done while they sat around lazing on their backsides all day!

" InuYasha! You want some ramen? "

Gruffily, InuYasha opened one golden eye to stare down at the bottom of the tree. He saw his priestess companion standing at the foot of the trunk, waiting for his response.

Did he want ramen?

Arghh... ramen was a hard offer to resist.

" Keh! Don't bother! We've wasted enough time sitting around here all morning! We oughta get goin'! There's bound to be a shard of the jewell somewhere nearby! "

Wow. He'd surprised himself there. But he had to make his point known.

" InuYasha why can't you just relax and enjoy the afternoon like the rest of us? We haven't found another jewell shard in ages, but I'll be able to sense one if there's one nearby. There's nothing wrong with just taking a break once in a while! And after the whole band of seven incident you could use the rest! "

InuYasha grumbled and muttered under his breath.

" I don't _need _to rest unlike you lazy wench! I'm not some puny human you need to feather step all around! "

Kagome sighed heavily, honestly disappointed that she'd been unable to get him down from the tree. While Sango and Miroku were down by the river, Kagome and InuYasha had been truly alone by themselves for the first time in weeks. Kagome liked spending time with InuYasha, but sometimes she wondered why she really bothered to spare such feelings for him.

He was arrogant, rude, gruff, and ill-tempered.

Even more so when he didn't get his own way, like now for instance. Kind of like a little kid.

They'd been working so hard lately to find the shards of the jewell and a possible new lead on Naraku's whereabouts... what could it hurt to just sit and wind down for a little while?

" Hey Kagome! You got any more candy inside this bag?! " came Shippo's voice.

" Sure Shippo! Just don't eat too much alright? You'll get a stomach ache or something! "

" I won't! " the kistune promised.

Kagome rolled her eyes, figuring the kit's will power wouldn't last all that long, meaning he was bound to over gorge himself if he wasn't supervized.

" When you feel like it then InuYasha... " Kagome sighed once more, heading back to where she'd spilled out her bag and numerous cooking tools.

From up in his tree, InuYasha didn't miss the disappointed tone in Kagome's voice.

Keh! Why should he care anyway? They didn't have time for all this lazing around! She should be more willing to get up and start searching for the shards! Things that _really_ mattered!

Still... even he wasn't so ignorant to not notice how tired Kagome had been looking lately. Alright, he'd admit, he'd been pushing them all just a _little_ bit farther lately. But who could blame him? The band of seven was still at large and Naraku was probably planning his next move!

Another side of the half demon nagged at him though.

_" Come on dog-boy, a little break isn't gonna hurt anyone. And Kagome... Kagome really __**wants **__to spend some time enjoying your company... without the distractions of jewell shards and Naraku...You know you want to too...you like spending time alone with Kagome..."_

InuYasha growled.

Would _this_ side of him just shut the hell up!

He _didn't _like spending time alone with Kagome! He didn't! Sure she could be... it could be... 'nice' to be with her..._sometimes..._ but it wasn't because he liked the wench! She annoyed the hell out if him!

Sure, she annoyed the hell out of him, but...

He sighed. He would never admit this to anyone, it was hard enough admitting it to _himself... _but...

He _did _like being with Kagome. He enjoyed being alone with her.

His pride just got in the way of that alot of the time.

Still, it hadn't escaped even someone like InuYasha how he reacted to some 'situations' involving Kagome.

For instance when that mangy wolf prince Koga showed up, snatching all of Kagome's attention for himself and clutching her hands like _that, _claiming she was _his..._ InuYasha found it very, **very **hard not to just slice the wolf to bits with his Tetsusaiga... tiny, tiny bits...

But it wasn't because he was jealous! He didn't care! She was the reincarnation of the woman who had shot to kill him once!

But then... when she was in trouble... or in danger of getting seriously hurt... his heart would always beat ten times as fast as it normally did, and his entire mind, body and soul would focus on getting Kagome out of harms way, safely in his arms...

Alright... so maybe he did care for the wench a _little _bit...

He suddenly remembered how lonely he felt when she left this time to spend a few days in her own... how lost and empty he felt... then how happy he was when she came back, not that he'd ever admit that. He remembered how devastated he'd felt when he _had _nearly lost for good, when she'd been poisoned by Mukotsu and very nearly... died...

It hurt him to even think of that.

Arghh...

It also felt nice when she... touched him... insisted on taking care of him if he got the least bit hurt in a battle... he would push her away of course, but inside, he was actually very grateful and happy that she was worried about _him._

And... when Kagome was happy, _he _found himself feeling happy aswell.

Okay. Maybe he _did _care more for the wench than he let on to himself.

Maybe he cared _alot._

He found himself turning to stare at Kagome as she moved about, patting Shippo on the back and softly scolding him for eating too much candy in one go.

Her simple, graceful movements...

He was annoyed to find he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Even more annoyed that he didn't _want _to look away from her.

His time travelling priestess companion... when did he start to care _this _much for her?

_" Damn these emotions... "_

O-O-O-O-O

Miroku and Sango sat down by a river, filling their bottles up with the fresh, clean spring water.

The demon slayer still felt sadenned by her dream, and carried a distant look on her face. It didn't go unnoticed by the monk.

He wasn't sure what he could say to make her feel comforted, to see her wonderful smile again...

He had never felt like this about a woman before. He felt attracted to plenty beautiful women, but none had had the effect that Sango held, and _still _held on him.

Sure, he found her attractive, but he found Kagome attractive aswell, and plenty of other women.

Sango... was just different from the rest. He felt a need to always be with her, despite still chasing other women and asking them to bear him a son.

What he truly wanted, was for _Sango _to bear him a child.

Sango had her looks... but there was so much more to her than that. She had a brave, kind and caring heart, one that had been constantly tested by Naraku's interference with her younger brother Kohaku.

She'd suffered and lost so much... but still kept going with her life. She would become sad and distant from time to time, much like now, but who could blame her? She loved her brother dearly, and still held on to the small hope that she would get him back one day...

She was a strong, beautiful and tragic demon slayer.

The feelings he held for her... feelings he'd had for no other woman...

Had he truly fallen for Sango?

The question had never crossed his mind before, ironically.

After all, between flirting with numerous other women, Miroku had been concerntrating on finding and killing Naraku, the demon who had placed a dreaded curse on family - one that had been passed over to him.

The wind tunnel.

Miroku looked incredibly solemn for a minute. The wind tunnel that resisded in his right hand, the curse that would swallow him whole one day...

...could only be broken by Naraku's demise.

He turned to gaze at Sango once more. What if he were too late to brake the the curse? What if the wind tunnel did swallow him whole, along with Sango and his friends?

It was a horrifying possibility to even think about.

Seeking an unknown reassurance, Miroku placed his hand on top of Sango's.

She stiffened instantly, wondering wether now was the right moment to whack the monk over the head with her Hiraikotsu, or calmly allow the monk to continue.

Despite her better judgement, Sango did not pull her hand away.

She held Miroku's hand back.

She needed this right now... to be close to someone. To feel as if there were someone watching over her, driving all the nightmares and pain away.

Miroku needed it aswell, needed to know that Sango was by his side, that they were both still well and alive to enjoy the intimate moment they were sharing.

No words were said, they simply sat by the river bank, clasping one another's hand.

Suddenly, a deep and icey chill ran down Miroku's spine.

He flinched out of surprise, letting go of Sango's hand.

" Miroku? " Sango asked, slightly hurt from his sudden hesitation.

Miroku could see her hurt, and quickly did his best to reassure her.

" Forgive me Sango... I do not know what came over me... the air just felt so cold all of a sudden... it has passed now though... "

Satisfied by the small relief on Sango's face, he offered her a hand to pull her up.

To his surprise, she accepted his help without any hesitation.

The two began walking back to where they'd left InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo at their camp earlier that day, Kirara tagging along behind them.

Miroku thought to himself.

The strange chill he had felt had indeed passed...

...but why hadn't Sango felt it?

_" It felt so perculiar... like a sharp jolt running up my body... almost... like I was being watched... "_

Without warning, another strange happening occured.

Miroku felt so weak all of a sudden...

He collapsed to his knees.

" Miroku? " Sango questioned, concern now touching her voice. The monk was acting a little strangely... not like his usual self at all.

" I... I'm fine Sango... it's nothing to threat over... I have most likely just been over doing it a bit lately..."

He attempted to stand, but no sooner had he done so than he felt another surge of sudden weakness fold over him. His breathing became deep and raspy.

He fell forward, unable to keep himself standing.

" Miroku! "

O-O-O-O-O

Kagome sat debating to herself, gently massaging Shippo's back in an attempt to soothe him from his slight stomach ache.

Miroku and Sango had not returned yet, and InuYasha was still fuming too himself up in that tree. Shippo was softly moaning in a light sleep that she didn't want to awaken him from.

She was still feeling a bit down hearted to InuYasha's reaction earlier. He always seemed like that nowadays, blunt and very rude towards everyone. Maybe it had something to do with the band of seven's recent attacks... or maybe it had been their latest encounter with Kikyo.

Kagome shook her head.

Well... whatever it was, his mind wasn't on her or their friends. For that she was certain.

_" He's probably thinking about the next jewell shard we'll find... or finding some new clues on Naraku's whereabouts, hunting him down and getting his revenge once and for all... "_

For Naraku had also caused InuYasha great pain and suffering.

50 years ago, InuYasha had met and fallen in love with the priestess Kikyo. Onigumo, a human bandit who lusted after Kikyo, had grown jealous of her relationship with the half demon. He sold his body to demons, allowing them to consume him - and so the half demon Naraku was born.

Naraku pited Kikyo and InuYasha against eachother, leading both to believe they had been betrayed by the other. Kikyo had pinned InuYasha to the sacred tree with her sealing arrow, sending him into the 50 year sleep. Kikyo had also died that day, having been horrifically injured by 'InuYasha's' claws.

Even now though, even after Kikyo had been ressurected with a part of Kagome's soul... even after she'd helped Naraku... tried to kill Kagome...

InuYasha still loved her. Kikyo still loved him.

_" Their bond was so strong... they understood eachother... no matter what I feel for him, I can never be what Kikyo was, and still __**is **__to him... "_

Kagome was Kikyo reborn, and held quite a strong resemblance to her in appearance. Kikyo was still the beautiful one though... Kikyo was still the strong, kind, brave and powerful priestess...

The one that held InuYasha's heart.

The knowledge pained Kagome, for she herself had fallen in love with InuYasha.

She loved and cared for him dearly, but knew it could never be enough for him.

InuYasha was still in love with Kikyo, and despite her being needed to sense jewell shards, Kagome felt she had no other place here in the fuedal era.

Regardless of the situation, Kagome still wanted to stay by InuYasha's side. She couldn't forget him, she'd tried before, when InuYasha had very nearly left her to protect Kikyo instead.

InuYasha had seemd happy enough that she'd decided to stay, and for that, Kagome was glad.

Perhaps InuYasha didn't feel for her in the way she wanted... but he still cared about her, despite his arrogant nature.

Kagome could gain some small comfort from that.

" InuYasha! Kagome! "

Kagome's head bolted up, startled as she heard Sango's urgent voice calling through the trees.

With his sensitive hearing, InuYasha had heard the monk and demon slayer approaching before Kagome had, and bolted down from his tree branch to see what was going on.

" Sango! What's wrong? "

Kagome's breath caught in her throat when she saw Sango stumble through the grove of trees, holding a limp Miroku's arm around her shoulders.

" Miroku? What happened to him?! " Kagome asked urgently, running up to Sango to help her lower the monk against a tree.

InuYasha bounded up to the camp, his hand holding the hilt of his sword.

" Oi! What the hell's going on?! What's up with the lech?! "

" I don't know! He just got so limp and tired all of a sudden... "

Shippo bounded onto Miroku's lap as he lay against the tree, placing a tiny hand to the monk's forehead.

" He's kinda hot... " Shippo announced, his young face scewing up in worry.

Kagome kneeled beside Miroku, gently calling to him.

" Miroku? Miroku? Miroku can you hear us? "

Miroku's violet eyes slowly opened. His breathing was still harsh and deep, but he was definately conscious. Small beads of sweat began falling down from his brow.

" Miroku? What the hec is wrong with you?! I've seen corpses with better colour! " **(A/N: Hehe Twilight inspired that quote)**

Miroku had to keep closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. His body felt so weak, and he could feel the sudden weakness growing every minute.

" I... am unsure... " He stated, his voice raspy and slightly strained, " I felt perfectly fine earlier... I have no idea what brought on this sudden sickness... "

Sango knelt down beside him to hold his hand while Kagome dipped a cloth in some cold bottled water, laying it across Miroku's forehead.

" It's alright Miroku... just rest and let us help you... " Kagome told him gently.

Miroku nodded slightly. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax a little. He could still feel Sango's creamy skin touching his own, and, with as much effort as he could muster, he held her hand back.

Sango's brow creased in deep worry and concern.

" What do you think happened to him? He really was fine earlier... "

" Dunno. Maybe the monk is finally getting his just deserved for all the women he's lechered over the years... "

" InuYasha! How can you be so insensitive?! " Kagome scolded.

InuYasha flinched slightly, recognising the desire Kagome held in her eyes to s-i-t him on the spot. He kept quiet, muttering a small keh in his defense.

Sango spoke up again. Kagome knew how worried the demon slayer was, it was written plain across her face.

" Will... do you think he'll be alright? " She asked.

Kirara mewed and nuzzled Sango's legs in hopes of comforting her mistress.

" Of course he'll be alright Sango, I'm sure the fever will brake in a little while... he just needs a good night's rest is all..."

" What?! Another night?! Are you KIDDING me?! We've already wasted enough time - ! "

He was silenced immediately by the glare Kagome sent him.

InuYasha huffed, crossed his arms and sunk to the ground in defeat. Okay, he _was _a little worried for the monk, he was usaully perfectly strong and healthy, and this sudden fever had come out of nowhere...

InuYasha gazed at Miroku from the corner of his eye.

Still breathing heavily, beads of sweat falling down his strained face. Miroku was trying desperately to keep his face calm and relaxed. He really didn't look so good...

Alright, he would help watch over the monk for tonight.

O-O-O-O-O

A little while later and Kagome had travelled down to the river to fill the drinking bottle with some fresh cold water for Miroku. Kagome herself was beginning to worry for the monk. It was nearly sunset, and his fever still hadn't broken...

She'd made him take some medicine from her own time, but that hadn't helped either.

They were days from Kaede's village, so they couldn't use her remedies.

Screwing the cap back onto the bottle, Kagome began to rise from the ground.

A shiver suddenly ran down her spine. She felt very alert and aware of herself. It was the sort of feeling a person got when they were being watched...

Kagome shivered once more, her mind screaming at her to run back to InuYasha and the others.

She didn't sense any demonic aura, so maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her. She was out here alone after all, not far away from the others, but still alone below the darkening sky.

Grabbing the bottle full of fresh water, Kagome whirled round and briskily began making her way back to InuYasha and the others.

Climbing up the hill and finally reaching the thin grove of trees that separated the young school girl from her friends, Kagome sighed in relief and made her way through the trees, pushing aside branches and manouvering around tree trunks.

To Kagome's dismay however, she still had that same shiver running up her spine.

_" Just a few more trees to get through... " _she told herself.

Without warning, a horrible, icey chill rose within her body. It had Kagome frozen, and time around her moved in slow motion. It was the most strangely frightening feeling, like someone was pearing deep into the depths of her soul, looking for something that could not be seen by the naked eye.

Just as soon as the chill had erupted from within her body, it passed.

Kagome brought a hand to her chest, trying to calm her heavy panting. She'd been so afraid of something just then...

Finally composing herself, Kagome began making her way through the last small line of trees, stepping out into the clearing where camp had been set up.

InuYasha's ear twitched and he sniffed the air when Kagome finally stepped back into the clearing.

_" Finally! She sure took her sweet time getting back! How much slower could she get? She only went to get some water for crying out loud! How long does that take? She _nearly _had me worried..."_

" Sango? Here, dab some fresh water onto his forehead, and see if you can get him to drink any. If his fever still hasn't cleared up by tomorrow, we can go find a nearby village and see if they have any remedies or medicines we could use... "

Sango nodded and took the bottle and cloth from Kagome, dabbing some cold water onto the material and wiping it across Miroku's forehead to once again try to keep the fever down. Miroku had a blanket wrapped around him from Kagome's backpack to help keep his body warm enough during the night. His fever might have to be brought down, but he needed to keep relatively warm aswell.

Shippo sat on the other side of Miroku next to Kirara, both of them keeping a close eye on Miroku and listening out for approaching demons.

Kagome stood from beside Sango and walked to sit back by the fire next to InuYasha, who had his arms crossed and his golden eyes staring into the fire's embers. His ears were tuned in around him though, also listening out for any approaching danger.

He muttered a small comment as Kagome sat down next to him that sounded alot like a 'feh' or possible 'keh'.

The sun had very much set now, and dark shadows graced the landscape. Her body flinching with concern at Miroku's still heavy breathing, Kagome sighed gently.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

Sleep had barely crossed her mind for the last couple of hours since Sango had brought Miroku back, but now, she suddenly felt incredibly drowsy. And weak, and very, very heavy.

It startled her, the sudden weak feeling in her body. Slowly, and with more effort than was usually necessary, Kagome stood from her spot next to InuYasha to walk about a little and try to dispell the drowsiness.

InuYasha sensed her sudden discomfort and couldn't help the rising concern and curiousity he felt at what was causing her such distress.

From behind him, he heard her gasp and take a sharp intake of breath.

Immediately, his senses were on full alert, not to mention his intensifying worry for the young priestess.

" Kagome? " He asked.

He was on his feet in a flash and whirled around to where he saw Kagome standing.

Just in time to see her drop to her knees, finally collapsing to the ground with a thud.

" KAGOME! "

O-O-O-O-O

Before Sango, Shippo or Kirara could act the half demon had flown to Kagome's side, quicker than any of them could blink.

He kneeled down beside her and touched her face and arm with clawed hands, wincing at the intensifying heat and paling skin.

He called to her urgently, hardly bothering to hide the worry in his voice.

" Kagome! Kagome! Oi Kagome! Wake up baka wench! "

Sango left Miroku with Kirara and Shippo to come see what was going on with Kagome. She gasped when she saw Kagome's condition. She was pale, and growing paler still. Her forehead was warm to the touch, and her breathing was deep and heavy - just like Miroku.

" What the hell is wrong with her?! " InuYasha demanded to no one in particular. His emotions were going into overload.

" She... she must have caught the fever from Miroku, " Sango declared, concern for the young 15 year old clearly showing.

" Wha?! How?! You've been around that monk more than Kagome has! If anyone would catch it'd be you! "

Sango knew to needed to reassure InuYasha some how. Despite his tough guy facade, InuYasha couldn't help but show his soft side when he was around Kagome, something the demon slayer and the rest of the group had evidently noticed. He was very protective of Kagome, and with the state she was in right now...

Arghh! Why was all this happening now? First Miroku! Then Kagome! Who was next?

" InuYasha, we have to wipe her forehead and try and keep the fever away, but other than that there's nothing we can do but hope her body can wait it out like Miroku... here, let me help you carry her - "

" No. I'll do it. "

She should have seen that one coming.

InuYasha ever so gently pulled Kagome to a sitting position, before pulling off his haori and wrapping it tightly around Kagome's form. He then hooked his arms around her back and under her knees, picking her up and into his arms bridal style.

Sango couldn't help but feel her heart go out to the half demon as he held Kagome closely too his chest, carrying her to the trunk of a nearby tree and sitting them against it with her in his lap.

Knowing that Kagome was in the safest hands she could possibly be in, Sango took her position back by Miroku, continuing to wipe Miroku's forehead and clutch his hand tightly.

She thought to herself, as she sneaked a glance at InuYasha sitting against the tree with Kagome tucked securely against him, his arms tight around her waist, his eyes hard and focused on keeping any intruder from getting near them.

Sango sighed. Kagome knew InuYasha cared for her, but she felt it wasn't as strong as the way she cared about him. Kagome loved InuYasha, that Sango knew. She knew how much it hurt Kagome whenever he ran off to see Kikyo.

Sango was uncertain what the half demon's feelings for Kikyo truly were. She knew they had once been in love, and perhaps InuYasha did still care and have feelings for Kikyo.

However, stubborn as the half demon was, Sango recognised feelings that meant much _more _than just friendship when she saw it.

Maybe InuYasha didn't quite know it himself yet... and maybe Kagome still had too many doubts about how he felt about her, but...

It was more than obvious to everyone else.

InuYasha had feelings for Kagome. Deep ones, ones much more like Kagome's feelings for him than either one realised. Regardless of whether InuYasha still had feelings for Kikyo or not, it could not be denied that the half demon had also fallen in love with Kagome.

Whether the two would ever admit their feelings for one another, was a totally different story.

The same could be said about the demon slayer and her feelings for a certain monk...

Sango shook her head, driving away those thoughts, and focusing back on helping Miroku.

O-O-O-O-O

" Damnit! "

InuYasha continued to curse outloud, punching a tree to his right.

" InuYasha, please, try to calm down... "

" Calm down? CALM DOWN? Sango! Kagome and Miroku _still _haven't recovered! It's been TWO fuckin' days already! I thought Kagome said it was just a fever! "

" I understand you're upset InuYasha, believe me I do, but losing your temper like this and yelling isn't going to solve anything! Just try and be calm! "

" I AIN'T LOSIN' MY TEMPER! AND I **AM** CALM! "

Shippo sighed. Both the demon slayer and the half demon were feeling incredibly frustrated right now. Both were worried for Miroku and Kagome's condition, which hadn't improved yet in the slightest. If anything, they had gotten worse.

After the first night, Sango had left briefly with Kirara to seek some medicine from one of the nearby villages. The medicine she had recovered had done little too help.

Kagome and Miroku were semi conscious most of the time, still able to mutter out some words and sentances (like Kagome sitting InuYasha for continuing to yell about and curse right infront of Shippo).

Despite still being awake and able to mutter out some words, Kagome and Miroku were growing visably weaker with each passing hour. This greatly irked both the half demon and demon slayer, as neither one could do anything to stop it.

It seemed this wasn't any ordinary kind of fever.

It was as if... something was zapping Miroku and Kagome's strength away. Bit by bit.

Sango spoke up.

" InuYasha, we have to think calm and rationally about this. I know you're as worried about Kagome as I am about Miroku, but we have to stay focused and think of a village we haven't tried yet. "

" Are you kidding? We've already scanned the area SEVEN whole times over! The old hag's village is DAYS away! There's no way we'd make it in time before - ! Be... Before... "

The half demon didn't finish that sentance. Personally, Sango hadn't wanted him too either.

It was a dreadful possibilty though. Neither Sango or InuYasha were about to willingly believe that the monk and priestess's time was running out. It just wasn't going to happen. Period.

Shippo came into the conversation.

" Yeah but... we can't just sit here and give up! "

" OI RUNT! Who said _I _was giving up?! "

" _Neither _of us are giving up InuYasha, " Sango stated as a matter of factly.

" What are we going to do though? Both of them are too weak to be moved... " said Shippo.

InuYasha sighed. He hated feeling like this, feeling so helpless. Him and Sango were rapidly running out of options, and Miroku and Kagome weren't getting better any time soon.

InuYasha looked over Kagome's form for the one thousandth time that morning. She was resting against a tree next to the monk (had he been fully conscious and able InuYasha would never have let her get so close to the pervert) and her breathing was still very deep and heavy. Whenever she opened her eyes or caught him staring at her, she would put a weak but still meaningful smile on her pretty face, as if she were trying to reassure _him. _

Stupid wench. _He _should be the one reassuring _her! _Letting her know that she was going to be alright, that both her _and _Miroku would feel better soon!

Arghh... Why did he have to get so worried about Kagome like this? It made him angry and frustrated that he couldn't help her or protect her from the pain she was currently experiencing. Infact, it only made him worry _more _for her, if that was possible.

Only Kagome could make him feel like this. Only Kagome could bring out his true feelings or leave him at a loss for words.

He had never felt like this about anyone... no one had had this exact effect on him before.

Sure, he felt for Kikyo, but Kikyo could pretty much take care of herself. She was far more experienced with a bow than Kagome was. She could protect herself.

Kagome however... she was definately _improving _with her bow and arrows, but she wasn't perfect yet. He wasn't complaining though. He _liked _protecting Kagome.

It made him feel needed, feel _wanted. _It gave him an excuse to be with Kagome, to be by her side. It made him feel Kagome needed him too...

Damnit... here went his emotions again.

No matter how stubborn the half demon was, or how unwilling he was to admit this to anyone, InuYasha _needed _Kagome. He _needed _her by his side.

Without her with him... he was nothing. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

He needed to avenge Kikyo, that was true. He'd never be able to forget about Kikyo, and what he'd once had with her, that was also true.

However, the fact that he couldn't lose Kagome, that was also true. He never wanted to lose her.

But what did it mean? The desire he had to be with her? To protect her from danger all the time? To see her smile? To see her happy? The way her heart would always leap when she was?

InuYasha groaned. This was rarely touched territory in his mind. It was always an awkward subject for him. He was never great when it came to expressing his feelings, but with Kagome...

Could he...? Did he possibly...?

Man... his life was so messed up. Between saving and avenging his dead former lover, and developing feelings for his dead former lover's reincarnation...

He really wished his life could be more simple. He wished he didn't have to think about all those mushy feelings of care and affection...

It just made his life that much more complicated.

It must be the curse of a half demon.

Still, he wasn't going to spend his time dwelling on all that right now. He had to focus on Kagome, and getting her and Miroku the cure they desperately needed. That was his first priority.

O-O-O-O-O

" It's settled then. Our only option is the medicine from Kaede's village, " Sango told the group.

" Well if we're gonna get goin', we'd better make it soon, we can't waste any more time than we already have... "

Shippo nodded his head in agreement with InuYasha.

They had all been reluctant, but had come to the decision that it was their only option left. Kagome and Miroku's fever still hadn't gone away, and they were even weaker that before, barely awake now...

Kaede's remedies were the only hope the two had left. The journey there would do them no good at all... but they were running out of options.

Very reluctantly, InuYasha and Sango had agreed it was their only choice.

InuYasha helped Sango to ease Miroku onto Kirara's back, while Shippo hopped onto the transformed nekomata's head. Sango leapt on behind Miroku, steadying him and keeping the monk from falling off in his weakened state.

" Thank you Sango... " Miroku muttered gratefully, smiling slightly.

She smiled back reassuringly, giving his hand a small squeeze.

On the ground, InuYasha lifted Kagome into his arms, holding her gently but tightly to his chest. He winced at the feel of her skin, which was still far too hot and pale.

When he was sure the others weren't looking, InuYasha briefly rested his forehead against Kagome's, closing his eyes and pleading silently with her, doing his best to reassure her.

" Please Kagome... please just hold on a bit longer... we'll get you and Miroku to Kaede's village soon, I promise... just please hold on until then... please... "

Even quieter, he whispered:

_" Don't you dare leave me... "_

Kagome seemed to hear his plea. She reached for his hand slowly, clasping it in her own and squeezing it.

_" I won't... "_

She whispered it so quietly he had to strain his ears to hear it. He blushed a little, not quite realising she had been awake when he'd pleaded with her.

Pulling Kagome's bow and quiver over his shoulder, InuYasha set off at a run in the direction to Kaede's village, Kirara following with Sango, Shippo and Kirara not far behind.

They continued moving far on past the sunset, wanting to waste as little time as possible. They had to stop eventually though. Human's still needed their rest.

While Sango took a small nap beside Miroku and Kirara, InuYasha stayed up watching over Kagome and the others. He'd had an tingling feeling in him all day, and his hairs had been standing on end at times.

It was almost as if... him and his friends were being watch.

Normally, InuYasha would go off an simply kill any stray demon that threatened or stalked him and his companions. Right now however, he was more than reluctant to leave Kagome's side, even for an instant. So he sat near her all night, keeping his hand held on the hilt of Tetsusaiga if the demon that watched them did indeed decide to attack.

No one would hurt Kagome. No one. Not her, or the rest of his friends.

The next morning came, and still no demon had attacked, for which InuYasha was grateful.

He had been slightly irked however, to feel something pinching the skin in his neck...

Growling slightly, InuYasha slapped his hand to his neck, with drawing it and revealing none other than Myoga, the demon flea.

" Well, well, well, if it ain't Myoga the flea! Long time since we've seen your sorry ass round here doncha think? "

The tiny flea blew his body up again (after being squashed by InuYasha's palm) and turned to look up at InuYasha.

" Ah! Lord InuYasha! Such a great joy it his to see you again! "

" Quit the act Myoga, you never usually show up like this unless it's for something like protection or some kinda favor! What are you after?! "

" You know me too well master InuYasha, but I come out of true concern and worry for your companions... something involving lady Kagome and master Miroku? "

InuYasha's eyes narrowed.

" Yeah? What about them? Do you... do you know something about what's makin' them so damn sick? "

Myoga seemed to be thinking things over through his head, placing one of his many arms to his chin thoughtfully.

" Well... I wouldn't say I know _exactly _what is wrong with them, but tell me, master InuYasha, why would it be that neither you or lady Sango are sick? You are a half demon, it it true I suppose, but what of Sango? If Kagome caught the fever from master Miroku, why is it than Sango hasn't? When she clearly spent more time with Miroku than Kagome? "

" Well I... HEY! How do you know all about that _Myoga_? You been spyin' on us or somethin' ?! Was it _your _demonic aura I felt earlier?! " InuYasha demanded, his other hand balling into a fist threateningly.

Myoga waved his arms around frantically.

" No, no master InuYasha! Of course I would never spy... well, maybe a little... but I honestly meant no harm! I promise you I was not the the aura you've been feeling! I say this because I have been feeling the same aura myself... that is what drives my concern... "

" You what demon's been stalking us? "

" I have a hunch... though I wouldn't say it was stalking _you _specifically InuYasha... "

InuYasha's eyes narrowed even further as he glared down at the flea.

" Who's it after then?! Is it after Kagome?! Or Miroku?! "

" Well, if my hunch is correct... it has been following the two for a fair few days now, long before you realised... "

" What hunch old man?! What does it want with Kagome?! "

Myoga closed his eyes thoughtfully.

" I can still feel its demonic aura... InuYasha? Do you not think it is strange that neither you or Sango are sick? Only Miroku and Kagome? "

" Well... yeah, I guess... "

" Why do you this may be? "

" How should I KNOW?! "

" Listen to me, master InuYasha, what is it that master Miroku and lady Kagome have in common with one another? "

InuYasha's vein throbbed. What did Kagome and _Miroku _have in common?!

" Please think about this master InuYasha... Miroku is a monk, no? Kagome a priestess? "

" Yeah... so? "

Myoga nodded his head inwardly, as if coming to a decision in his mind.

InuYasha growled once more. Why wouldn't the flea just come out and say it?!

" Myoga... if you don't tell me what the hell is goin' on right **now**... "

Myoga opened his eyes and gazed up at InuYasha.

" Master InuYasha... Kagome and Miroku do not have fever... I fear it is something far more worrying than that... "

On cue, a deep worry did begin to fill InuYasha's chest. He had a horrible feeling...

Myoga continued.

" InuYasha, you **must **destroy that demon... if my hunch is correct, Kagome and Miroku won't have much longer past tomorrow to live... "

O-O-O-O-O

**So, how is this coming? Please, I beg of you "inserts puppy dog eyes" review! **

**I will hopefully post the second and final part of this short fic soon, but reviews will help me write faster! Believe me! I really want to know what you think of this! **

**Next chapter preview:**

**Myouga reveals his hunch to InuYasha, sparking a new and far worse fear for Kagome and Miroku's lives. But what does it have to do with the stalking demon? With emotions running high, will InuYasha, Sango and Shippo be able to pull themselves together and save the pair? Or will they be too late? Will any deep and hidden feelings be revealed?**

**InuXKag MirXSan**

**Till next time! **


	2. Part 2

**The concluding part of this two-part story. Remember that this is supposed to be like a filler episode for the anime series (or the manga, makes no difference), set roughly between episodes 107 - 112 lets say (**_**really **_**roughly). **

**But first, before anything else...**

**MY DEEPEST AND MOST SINCEREST APOLOGIES FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!! **

**- It's partly because I was away on a trip all last week, otherwise I would have updated then for sure. **

**Now that that's off my chest, lets just continue...**

_Previously..._

" It's settled then. Our only option is the medicine from Kaede's village, " Sango told the group.

" Well if we're gonna get goin', we'd better make it soon, we can't waste any more time than we already have... "

Shippo nodded his head in agreement with InuYasha.

They had all been reluctant, but had come to the decision that it was their only option left. Kagome and Miroku's fever still hadn't gone away, and they were even weaker that before, barely awake now...

Kaede's remedies were the only hope the two had left. The journey there would do them no good at all... but they were running out of options.

Very reluctantly, InuYasha and Sango had agreed it was their only choice.

**...**

Myoga opened his eyes and gazed up at InuYasha.

" Master InuYasha... Kagome and Miroku do not have fever... I fear it is something far more worrying than that... "

On cue, a deep worry did begin to fill InuYasha's chest. He had a horrible feeling...

Myoga continued.

" InuYasha, you **must **destroy that demon... if my hunch is correct, Kagome and Miroku won't have much longer past tomorrow to live... "

_And now..._

**Enemy in the Shadows: A Race Against Time, Part 2**

" FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD MYOGA!! FUCKIN' TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!! " InuYasha bellowed.

The force of his yell nearly sent the old flea flying backwards off of InuYasha's palm. He took a moment to regain himself.

InuYasha's shouting had caused Sango to awake from her spot by Miroku, and she sat up like a bolt of lightning, staring frantically around her for danger.

" InuYasha?... What's going on? " Sango asked worriedly.

" Myoga says he thinks he knows what's 'really' wrong with Kagome and Miroku! But the damn flea won't tell me what! "

Hearing this, Sango flew from her spot on the ground and over to InuYasha, who was continuing to interogate the flea.

Sango spoke urgently.

" Myoga! Please, if you know what's really wrong with them you have to tell us! We have to find a way to get them the right cure before it's too late! "

Recovering from InuYasha's continuous pokes, pinches and over all pulverising, Myoga finally suceeded in straightening himself up and looking up at the two.

" If you would stop hitting me and take the time to listen I would gladly tell all! "

" JUST TELL US MYOGA! " InuYasha demanded, now _royally _ticked off. He hated having to wait, and given the current predicament two of his friends were in right now...

Myoga grimaced. The half demon was glaring daggers at him. The flea huffed, deciding he better get on with it and tell them both before InuYasha _really _showed him the meaning of the word pain.

He looked up at the half demon and slayer, finally beginning.

" Lord InuYasha, I asked you what lady Kagome and master Miroku had in common. "

Sango started back a little. What did Myoga mean by that?

InuYasha scoffed.

" Yeah, you didn't tell me that either! What does it matter what they have in common?! "

Myoga sighed.

" Everything, master InuYasha. I told you that if the demon you can sense following you and your friends is not destroyed, Kagome and Miroku will not live much longer past tommorow, correct? "

" There's a demon following us? " Sango inquired. InuYasha ignored her.

" So what's this demon got to with anything?! You ain't makin' any sense Myoga! "

The tiny demon flea sent InuYasha an annoyed and rather impatient look.

" Think master InuYasha! Think! What do Miroku and Kagome have in common! If you know that, then you and Sango will easily see why this demon is stalking you! "

InuYasha briefly considered hitting the flea again, but decided against it. The flea wasn't going to tell them how to help Kagome and Miroku unless the half demon figured some of this out for himself. Putting aside his frustration with Myoga and the whole 'fever' situation, InuYasha thought carefully about what the old flea could possibly mean. He needed to know how to save the two. He needed to know how to save Kagome.

_Kagome..._

Sango thought hard aswell. Myoga must have meant something so obvious, it was probably staring both her and InuYasha straight in the face. What _did _Miroku and Kagome have in common? She needed to save her friends. She needed to save Miroku.

_Miroku..._

The demon slayer and half demon could think of very few similarities between the two. They were both good friends, had good friends, and were both much loved and cared for. But that couldn't be what Myoga had meant...

It hit Sango like spark of lightning.

" Myoga... Miroku is a monk... Kagome is a priestess... so they both... "

Myoga waited expectantly. InuYasha suddenly knew what Sango was getting at, and he cursed himself for not realising it sooner. He finished Sango's sentance for her.

" Kagome and Miroku both have spiritual power! "

Myoga gave a small smile, crossing his many arms together and nodding his head.

" Indeed, " Myoga began, " lady Kagome and master Miroku both posess spiritual power. Miroku is a monk, and Kagome the reincarnation of a priestess, so both posess them. I suspect that the demon following you seeks their spiritual power... "

" What? Why would a demon want Miroku and Kagome's power? " Sango asked, having never heard of such a demon.

Myoga began again.

" There are demons that thrive off the spiritual power given off by monks, priestesses, shamans and mediums alike... the power is like a source of... well, _food _for them. They cannot survive without it. The demons travel the lands, looking for those that hold such power. When they find a victim to feed off of, they watch from out of that victim's view, and slowly start absorbing the power from them. A victim would not notice their fading strength right away, it can be hours before they feel the effects. "

InuYasha growled quietly. So Kagome and Miroku really weren't sick at all. Well, at least not from a fever. They so weak and tired because they were having the strength zapped out of them!

Sango spoke up.

" So this demon... is sucking the spiritual power from both Miroku and Kagome at once? "

" Exactly, lady Sango. I am quite sure it is the work of the demon that InuYasha has felt watching you all for the past few hours... I should imagine its keeping tabs on its '_meals'. _I am afraid that if the demon continues to absorb Kagome and Miroku's power, they won't have much longer before... "

" DON'T even say it, " InuYasha snapped.

" InuYasha? " Sango questioned as she watched InuYasha stand.

" Kagome and Miroku _ain't _gonna die, so just don't even think that. I'm gonna go after that demon and slaughter it before it can do any more harm to either of 'em! "

Myoga jumped up and down, trying to block InuYasha's way.

" But master InuYasha! On its own, such a demon isn't very strong, but it has ways of hiding itself. By now, I am sure the demon knows you can sense it, and will most likely hide its aura with the very power it will still be absorbing from Kagome and Miroku. These kind of demons are not very strong or big, but you can see what they can do to a human! You have to be careful when searching for it, if the demon feels overly threatened or at risk, it won't hesitate in taking in the last bit of strength from your companions... Master InuYasha, you could accidently kill Miroku and Kagome both if you're too rash... "

Sango gasped softly, putting a hand to her mouth, which had fallen slightly agasp.

It made InuYasha stop. He could... accidently kill Kagome and Miroku? If he set that demon off... it could just as easily absorb their last ounces of strength? Kagome's strength? He might accidently kill her...

His heart throbbed painfully at that thought. He would _never _let that happen! He would _never _let Kagome die!

InuYasha's hands balled into fists at his sides. He gritted his teeth and spoke through them.

" So what do you propose we do, eh Myoga? We can't just sit here and let that demon carry on zapping the strength from Kagome and Miroku! If we don't do something, it WILL kill them! "

Sango stood up, nodding her head and agreeing with InuYasha. She wouldn't let her friends die... she _couldn't _let Miroku die...

Her heart continued to ache at the thought of a life without the monk in it. It was... incomprehensible. When had she come to rely so much on the monk? When had he become such a big part of her life?

Myoga spoke, almost gravely this time.

" The only thing we can do is track down the demon without startling it too much... the element of surprise... once it sees us, you will have to act quickly and destroy it... before it has absorbed too much strength from Miroku and Kagome... After that, they should both be able to start building up their strength and power again. "

" Keh! Right then! So we gotta find this demon, try not to chicken it out, and then kill it before it realises what we're up to! Got it! "

With that the half demon ran back over to the camp, kneeling down on all fours and sniffing out for lead. Sango sighed. There was no stopping the half demon when his mind was set, but she hoped he would remember what Myoga had said and not scare the demon. InuYasha was deeply frightened for Kagome, like she was for Miroku. If he was too rash or too quick... it could cost Kagome her very life. As well as Miroku's.

O-O-O-O-O

" InuYasha? Can you sense it anywhere? " Sango called over her shoulder.

" Hn... It's here somewhere... Hiding in the shadows... " InuYasha growled as his lips curled upwards over his fangs in a small snarl, his hands gripping the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

Sango's brow lowered as she gripped the silk handle of her Hiraikotsu more tightly and securely.

The two of them were standing at different points across their small camp for the night. Kagome and Miroku lay against the trunk of a great tree inbetween the half demon and exterminator's distance from eachother. Kirara had transformed into her larger and more intimidating form, standing over the monk and priestess, guarding them both with her very life. Shippo sat on Kirara's head, sweating and shaking slightly in fear of what demon lay out there in the dark waiting for them all.

Myoga sat on Kagome's shoulder, watching InuYasha's every move.

InuYasha's snarl intensified.

Myoga had been right in saying this troublesome demon knew how to hide its aura.

He couldn't sense a damn thing! And it was _really _starting to bug him...

He cast a quick glance at Kagome from the corner of his eye, a glance that lasted no more than a few seconds.

In those few seconds however, he easily saw how crucial it was that him and Sango find and destroy the demon that sucked the very strength out of Kagome and Miroku.

The two lay up against the tree with their eyes closed, beads of sweat running down their faces. Their breathing had become somewhat slower and less raspy, though every breath was still deep. Myoga had pointed out however that this was nothing to be relieved about, as it meant that the strength-sucking demon was close to finishing its 'meal' of spiritual power.

That only ticked InuYasha off futher. They had to stop this demon before it was too late!

As Myoga had said, the demon would most likely be finished with Kagome and Miroku by sunrise of the third day it had been 'feasting' on them. When sunrise came along, Kagome and Miroku would be beyond help. If they were unlucky, they wouldn't even last till then.

And the outcome wasn't looking good. Sunrise was no more than an hour away. The demon was hiding itself, so InuYasha and Sango had no clue as to where it lay hiding. They had no way to find it and get rid of it.

Myoga whispered to InuYasha.

" You must keep your head focused, master InuYasha. You cannot sense this demon, so you must rely fully on your sense of smell. It will be afraid of you and Sango, so it may decide to keep its distance and move further away from here, in which case you might just see it moving. Watch out for when the wind blows its scent our way... "

" _Wait, _just _how __**big**_ is this demon gonna be Myoga? " InuYasha demanded.

" Well... considering how much damage it can do... I'd say it will be quite er, _large... _"

" You mean you don't know? "

" You must know, master InuYasha, that the tales I have heard of such demons _are _just tales. These demons do exist, but people rarely see them for themselves. When they choose a victim, they hide themselves from their prey, keeping well out of sight. They are surprisingly shy and feeble for ones that can cause so much harm... "

_" Shy and feeble? Keh! Like __**that's **__gonna stop me from gettin' rid of it! I ain't gonna show this thing any mercy! Not after what's it's done to Kagome! " _InuYasha thought.

" I'm gonna scare this damn demon out! " InuYasha declared, finally branfishing the Tetsusaiga and swinging it back over its head.

Out of fear for her two companions, Sango yelled out to InuYasha at about the same time Myoga and Shippo did.

" InuYasha no! If you startle that demon too much, it could absorb the very last bits of strength from Miroku and Kagome! "

Whirling round to snarl at them all, InuYasha yelled back.

" You guys got any better ideas?! 'Cuz I'd love to hear 'em! Kagome and Miroku _are __**not **_gonna last much longer if we don't do something **now! **We can't just keep standing around waiting for it to move! "

Sango was about to retaliate, but decided against it. As much as she didn't want to startle the demon, she knew InuYasha was right. Every moment, every _second _that went by brought Miroku and Kagome one step closer to being lost to them all for good. Sunrise was not far off. They couldn't afford to waste any more time than they already had.

Just as Sango was about to raise her Hiraikotsu, something finally stirred.

" THERE! " InuYasha bellowed, shooting forward with his sword held high.

Sango followed suit, girpping her giant boomerang more firmly and sprinting after InuYasha. She'd seen it too. The trees infront of her, the ones blanketed in darkness... one of the 'trees' had seemed to move.

They wouldn't lose. No matter how big an adversary this demon was. They wouldn't let this demon kill their friends.

InuYasha moved like a bullet. Never had Sango or the others seen him move so fast. InuYasha knew he had to be quick, he knew he had to destroy the demon before it realised it was infinate danger. If the demon became too scared or fearful, it couldn easily suck the last of the strengths from Miroku and Kagome.

Chasing the shadowed figure moving gracefully in the shadows of the forest trees infront of him, InuYasha began to raise Tetsusaiga even higher above his head, readying himself for the death blow he planned on giving.

_" This is it... "_

From behind him, InuYasha faintly heard the sounds of something big and heavy swirling through the air above him.

" HIRAIKOTSU! " Sango yelled.

Her boomerang bone sliced away some of the thickest trees blocking InuYasha's way. Now, he could clearly see what he was aiming for.

It moved infront of him, slivering in the shrubs and undergrowth.

" HYAA!! " The half demon yelled, bringing his sword down.

" Did you get it?! " Asked Sango as she ran to her friend, catching her weapon as she did so.

" I... " InuYasha was about to reply, but as he lifted his sword from the ground he saw nothing there. There was no body of a demon.

" Damnit! " He cursed. _" I... I actually __**missed **__it! " _

" InuYasha look there! "

InuYasha looked round at where Sango was pointing and gave a small and almost inaudible gasp.

There, sitting mere feet to the left of the half demon and shaking uncontrolably, was a small... ?

InuYasha fell back a little at the shock.

It was no bigger than your average mole or maybe shrew... it was a...a...

" A worm? " Sango stuttered. (A/N: That's right, a worm!!)

Said 'worm' was bigger than the average worm, that was true, but this worm... _it _had been the demon sucking the very life out of Miroku and Kagome?

The worm was a dark violet colour, as far as InuYasha and Sango could tell. Its skin was lumpy and wrinkled, and it had a small, wide but flat face. It looked terrified to say, what with InuYasha and his giant sword, and Sango with her giant boomerang. Its beady red eyes were wide with fear.

" It... It looks so pathetic... " Sango said, speaking InuYasha's very thoughts. The demon slayer watched the small demon worm continue to shake, and she couldn't help but feel a rise of pity run through her.

" It looks hardly worth the effort... "

InuYasha had to agree with Sango. It seemed strange that something _this _small and feeble could have been feeding on spiritual power from Kagome and Miroku, but it was. It was no longer hiding its aura, and InuYasha could feel the familar presense from before when he'd felt something watching them all. Amazing, that something like this worm demon could have evoked such fear in his shard hunting group.

" We have to get rid of it Sango... we _can't _let it suck any more power from Kagome and Miroku... "

Sango nodded, deciding that InuYasha could probably finish it off without her assistance. She wanted her friends better, that was true, but she also felt bad for the small demon. It looked so lost and alone...

Grimly, InuYasha raised his sword, trying not to look at the helpless worm's face as his weapon came up high once more.

Then, everything changed.

" Ahhh! "

InuYasha's ears twitched instinctively towards the source of the familiar cry.

" Lady Kagome! " " Kagome! " He heard Myoga and Shippo yell out in worry at the same time.

Whirling round, InuYasha's heart constricted in sharp, comsuming fear when he saw Kagome with her eyes screwed shut in obvious pain, one of her hands clutching the fabric of her shirt as she tried to contain her sudden gasps for breath.

" KAGOME! " InuYasha darted towards her without a second thought, but ran into something wet and slimy.

" INUYASHA ABOVE YOU!! " Sango yelled, making InuYasha look up to see what the hell he'd run into.

" No... No way... " He managed to gasp out through his still constant panic for Kagome.

The small, feeble worm that him and Sango had been so reluctant to kill earlier... it had transformed.

It was a now a much larger, more mountain-like worm in size. It had swollen to over five times its original height, its eyes now glowing a bright red.

" HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME? " It bellowed in fury down at InuYasha.

It certainly wasn't the shy and frightened worm they'd seen just a few moments ago.

InuYasha rushed to his feet, readying his sword once more. He suddenly noticed something on the collosal worm's back...

A spider mark!

This demon... it was a demon of Naraku's!

" Feh! You've been sent by Naraku haven't you?! He sent you to suck the power from Miroku and Kagome! The spiritual power that he fears most! "

" YOU WILL NOT TALK DOWN TO ME LIKE THAT HALF BREED! IT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN OF WHERE I CAME FROM! YOU WILL **NOT **GET AWAY WITH THREATENING ME HALF BREED! YOU CAN WATCH YOUR FRIENDS DIE! IT WON'T TAKE LONG! I NEARLY HAVE THE LAST OF THEIR STRENGTHS! "

" Wha - ?! " InuYasha's eyes blinked red for a second when he heard another cry of pain emit from Kagome, and this time Miroku aswell.

" Stop it! " Sango yelled, coming forward with her Hiraikotsu and flinging it at the worm demon, " Leave my friends alone! "

Kirara jumped forward to help her mistress, catching her by the scruff of her uniform when the worm demon wacked Sango out of the way with its massive tail.

After making sure Sango was alright, InuYasha ran forward and tried to get past the demon so he could get to Kagome's side.

" YOU WILL NOT PASS! "

The demon worm slammed its tail down infront of InuYasha, blocking his view of Kagome and the others. The half demon went into overdrive.

" GET THE FUCK OUTA MY WAY!! " InuYasha roared, grabbing his sword for the forth time. He would _not _miss this time. This time, this damned demon of Naraku's would die for sure.

Nothing. Not _anything _would stop him from reaching Kagome.

" TETSUSAIGA!! " InuYasha jumped high into the air, gathering speed and momentum as he finally brought his mighty sword down.

The worm demon hadn't stood a chance. It was sliced in two as the blade of InuYasha's fang ripped swiftly through its bulky body.

" Hn. " InuYasha scoffed as he landed on his feet, bits of the now dead worm demon falling around him.

Sango landed with Kirara, sighing with relief as she loosened her grip on Hiraikotsu. _" It's over... "_

But not quite yet.

" Kagome! Miroku! "

The half demon and exterminator whipped there heads to look at where they'd left the monk and priestess. The two of them would be alright now, like Myoga had said. Now that the demon that had been zapping the strength from them was gone, they'd start to recover...

InuYasha felt his whole body sag forward in relief when he saw Kagome laying against the tree, her eyelids slanted tiredly over her brown eyes as she looked over at him. His relief was short lived though.

" Inu... InuYasha... " Kagome managed to whisper out before her eyes closed.

" Ka... Kagome? " InuYasha whispered into the night air in disbelief. The fresh panic from before was seeping back into his heart as it thumped wildly in his chest. He strained his ears.

Her heartbeat... he couldn't hear Kagome's heartbeat anymore!

" NO! " InuYasha ignored Sango's worrying demand for an answer as the half demon leapt forward like lightening. When he reached Kagome, he shoved Shippo aside and trod on Miroku, reaching forward and cupping Kagome's face in his clawed hands.

She... she was so cold now.

" Kagome?... Kagome? " InuYasha called to her, fighting to keep the tears he hadn't shown since the incident with Mukotsu in and hidden.

He brought her up gently against him, laying her head on his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around her, trying to keep her warm.

InuYasha ignored the sounds of Shippo sobbing next to them. He focused only on Kagome.

" Oi wench... Say something! C'mon Kagome! Say something please! " InuYasha pleaded with her as he gently shook her.

Kagome didn't stir at all.

From beside the two, Sango knelt infront of Miroku. Noticing that he too was no longer breathing, Sango reached forward and clasped the front of the monk's robes, shaking him.

" Miroku... Miroku! Miorku wake up! " Sango demanded, trying to mask her concern. Like Kagome, Miroku did not stir either. Instead, his head lolled over onto his shoulder as Sango continued to shake him. Tears leaked out from Sango's eyes as the cruel realisation slowly hit her.

" NO! MIROKU NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! " Sango cried as she wrapped her arms around Miroku's waist and buried her face into his chest, longing for him to move and wrap his arms around her in return.

He didn't.

Shippo continued to wail into Kirara's soft fur as the cats own cries of sorrow filled the air. From far on the horizon, the sun began to rise.

Myoga closed his eyes and bent his head down sorrowfully.

" We... we were too late... "

Sango grasped Miroku even tighter at Myoga's words.

_" Miroku I'm begging you... please don't leave me here alone... I won't be able to live without you... I don't want to even try! I lost my brother Kohaku... And I may never get him back... I can't lose you too! I... I __**love **__you monk! You hear me?! I've gone and fallen in love you! Even after I swore I wouldn't! "_

InuYasha didn't hear Myoga's finalising words.

He'd lost her... He'd lost her... He'd lost her... After he'd sworn to protect her... After she'd promised to always be with him...

He'd lost Kagome.

This time he didn't try and stop it when the tears came. He buried his face in her hair, silently speaking to her in his mind as all the memories he had of her came rushing back into his mind...

Why had he always been suck a jerk with her? Why hadn't he ever let her know how important she was to him?

What reason did he have for living without her?

_" Kagome... Kagome I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me! I let you get into danger... only this time, I couldn't save you... I let you down... You and Miroku... Kagome please! Please don't leave me! Don't you know I __**need **__you here with me?! Don't you know that without you I'm nothing?! Nothing but a worthless half breed?! I can't go on without you Kagome... "_

InuYasha shut his eyes tightly, taking in Kagome's still lingering scent in an effort to comfort himself. He spoke into her hair, so quitely it was only he that could hear.

_" Kagome... I... lo ... "_

" You... You what InuYasha? " The half demon felt like he'd been hit by a bolt of lightening at the sound of _that _voice.

Pulling his face out of Kagome's hair, he was stunned to say the least to see her staring up at him, smiling sweetly.

" I'm sorry... did I worry you InuYasha? I was just so tired and needed to rest my eyes for a minute..."

She didn't get another word out as InuYasha crushed her form back against his, holding her in a fierce embrace. His fringe covered his eyes.

" Kagome... Are you really alive? Are you really okay? " InuYasha asked, dreading the possibility that this was just a dream.

Kagome reached up slowly and twigged on of his ears.

" Stupid InuYasha... Of course I'm alive, I promised I'd never leave you didn't I? "

Sango nearly did a double take when she felt a familiar wondering hand rubbing her backside...

SLAP!

" YOU PERVERT! " Sango slapped and screamed on instinct. It was only after that that she realised Miroku had to be _alive _for his leacherous antics...

" Ah Sango, how you wound me so... " Miroku felt himself thrown back against the tree he rested upon as Sango through herself over him in happiness. She laughed and cried tears of joy as she realised the Gods above had been listening to her pleas after all.

_" Miroku... He came back to me... "_

O-O-O-O-O

Later that day, Kagome and InuYasha sat on Kagome's picnic blanket. InuYasha was busy slirping ramen, not really taking any notice of any of the other foods she'd brought.

Normally, this would greatly tick her off, but she was just in to good a mood to start a fight right about now.

Miroku and Sango sat next to eachother, much like they had only three days before.

Myoga had informed them all that Miroku and Kagome had been slightly slow at recovering their strength because they'd had so much of it zapped out of them. They were recovering fine now however.

" My dear Sango, what was it you were saying to me earlier? "

Sango raised an eyebrow. Earlier?

" You know, you were saying something about not leaving you alone, I was only half conscious at the time I am afraid, would you care to fill me in? I'm sure there was something else you said... " Miroku told her, a sparkle in his eye, as if he _did _already know what she'd been saying.

Sango turned bright red and whirled away from his, clasping her cheeks in embarassment.

_" Oh God! How much of that did I say out loud to him?! " _

Kagome suddenly eyed InuYasha suspisciously.

Before... he hadn't answered her question? What _had _he been about to say?

_**" Kagome... I... lo... "**_

Watching InuYasha, Kagome briefly considered asking him, but thought the better of it. She was disappointed he hadn't been able to finish was he'd been about to tell her, it sounded rather important.

_" Hmm... He couldn't have been about to say... No! No way! As if _InuYasha_ would ever say something like that to me... "_

She continued watching him, something that InuYasha himself caught on. He blushed slightly, turning away from her and hoping she hadn't noticed.

_" She's not... She isn't thinking about that time before... is she? "_

He gulped and started to sweat slightly.

Kagome, noticing his sudden embarassment, turned away and focused back on her lunch.

It wasn't like he'd ever admit it if _that __**had **_been what he was going to say.

She sighed, but then smiled up at the sky. She could feel InuYasha watching her, and she blushed slightly aswell. Her heartbeat quickened a little under his gaze, but instead of turning away, she faced him and smiled back at hime. He looked flustered as to why she was smiling like that at him, but InuYasha couldn't help but smile back. Kagome's smiles just had that kind of affect on him.

Kagome decided she didn't need to hear what he'd been going to say. If he had been about to say what she'd hoped he would...then she could wait for it. She wouldn't pester him about it, she'd wait until he was ready. And even if _that _hadn't been what he'd been about to tell her...

_" Well... if that's true, I did hear everything __**else **__he told me... Like saying he needed me... "_

Her smile brightening as she and InuYasha continued to gaze at one another, Kagome hoped in her mind that one day, she'd have the courage to tell him the same.

**--**

**Er, anyone want to hesitate a wild guess as to what InuYasha had been about to say? I can give you clues if you want...**

**Just to clarify, there will be NO MORE added to this, it was originally meant to be a single chapter long, but it turned into a two part. Hope you enjoyed!**

**As for news for my vampire sort of twilight InuYasha fic, 'Starlight', I have set a date for when I will hopefully update it, i.e When Breaking Dawn comes out or when I feel like it. I could update before then, but I want it to be good, so I'm gonna wait and see how Stephenie Meyer ends her twilight series, it might help me to think of a good way for 'Starlight' to end. I'm a little stuck as to where to go with it at the moment, though I've got some vague ideas... I may post it at mediaminer.**


End file.
